Sabrina songfics
by Epiphany On Toast
Summary: Just some REALLY old stuff- back when I was a noob. Read if you want, but I'm warning you: it's not very good.
1. king of anything, sarah bareilles

**AN: I am so excited! I finally had an idea for a fanfic! Also, I finally decided on a good character design for Sabrina. The lineart is taking FOREVER, and I messed up the background, but it's better than my first ones. I think that Puck is the easiest to understand, but the hardest one to draw. I have to keep worrying about his eyebrows…XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Keep drinkin' coffee<br>Stare me down across the table  
>While I look outside<br>**

She couldn't meet his eyes. She had to look at anywhere but him. She was too mad. She knew that is she got so much as a glimpse of him, she would lose it. The fury was just below the surface, just waiting for an excuse to lash out.

**So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet<br>And count the cars that pass by**

The words she wanted to say, the things she wanted to do to him… but every time, he would just strike back, and push her even harder over the edge. She had to distract herself, somehow.

**You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked**

But there it was. Another sarcastic comment, another insult flung carelessly her way. Honestly, Sabrina thought, what had she ever done?

**So let me thank you for time  
>And try to not waste any more of mine<br>Get out of here fast**

That was it, he had taken it too far. She got up slowly, exaggerating the movement. You could practically see the temperature drop in the room.

**I hate to break it you babe**  
><strong>But I'm not drowning<strong>  
><strong>There's no one here to save<strong>

Just 'cause he had gotten her into the house, he thought he could hold it over head and do whatever he wanted. Sabrina was going to be the one to break it to the idiot.

**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<strong>

She exploded. The little warning voice in the back of her mind had given in to the loud, angry voice that was shouting at him. The words were everything that she had wanted to say for so long.

**You sound so innocent**  
><strong>All full of good intent<strong>  
><strong>You swear you know best<strong>

He seriously thought that his plans would work? Was he insane? Sabrina had had enough of all his self centered crap. She could decide for herself, thanks.

**But you expect me to  
>Jump up on board with you<br>And ride off into your delusional sunset**

Didn't he know that something would go wrong? How could he expect her to actually agree with him, with a plan like that?

**I'm not the one who's lost  
>With no direction, oh<br>But you'll never see**

But he was blind to what was going on around him, he only saw himself.

**You're so busy makin' maps  
>With my name on them in all caps<br>You've got the talkin' down, just not the listening**

He sounded so sure of himself, so assured. He hadn't even taken into account that Sabrina would be utterly against it. He was too busy planning her life to care about her opinion.

**And who cares if you disagree**

**You are not me  
>Who made you king of anything<br>So you dare tell me who to be  
>Who died<br>And made you king of anything**

She stormed out of the room. That was it. She wasn't taking any more. They would save Granny with or without him. He wasn't needed.

**All my life  
>I've tried<br>To make everybody happy while I  
>Just hurt<br>And hide  
>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide<strong>

She had made all the hard decisions for a year and a half, putting Daphne's happiness before her own. It was so hard sometimes, and then he comes along and tries to take over her job.

**Who cares if you disagree**  
><strong>You are not me<strong>  
><strong>Who made you king of anything<strong>  
><strong>So you dare tell me who to be<strong>  
><strong>Who died<strong>  
><strong>And made you king of anything<strong>

She knew that she could make the right decisions, without him. When it came to her life, she was the one in charge, not him.

**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<strong>

Sabrina was the ruler of her own life, and she was in no mood to let a smelly idiot like him take over.

**Let me hold your crown, babe**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&amp;R please, i want to know what i'm doing rightwrong!**


	2. no one,  aly & aj

**AN: I really love these songs. If you guys have any suggestions, please, feel free to review and tell me. I like constructive criticism, I really do! Promise!**

**I am moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find myself<br>Feel like a guitar that's never played  
>Will someone strum away?<br>**

The feeling wasn't new. The pain, the insecurity, the instability of it all, sometimes she ached so much for it to all just end, for everything to go back to normal.

**And I ask myself  
>Who do I wanna be?<br>Do I wanna throw away the key?  
>and invent a whole new me<br>and I tell myself  
><strong>

If she hadn't made all those mistakes, all the prejudices that she had felt towards them, she could have seen it coming, then all of this could have been prevented.

**No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me..<br>**

She desperately wanted to say someone else was to blame, that it was all their fault, but she was the only one who was wrong.

**You are moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find yourself<br>Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
>Will someone take you down?<br>**

Before, when she had felt like this, she could always feel Daphne asleep beside her, her warmth passing between them in a calming current. But Daphne was mad at her. She didn't want anything to do with Sabrina.

**And you ask yourself  
>Who do I wanna be?<br>Do I wanna throw away the key?  
>and invent a whole new me<br>Gotta tell yourself  
><strong>

She had tried to act in their best interest! Even if it was breaking her trust, wasn't Daphne's life more important?

**No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me…<br>**

Berating herself wouldn't do anything to fix the problem. The best she could do right now was keep going and hope for a quick recovery, but she knew it could take some time if she didn't change her attitude.

**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
>You turn the light on to erase it all<br>You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
>So open all the blinds and all the curtains<br>**

Puck had said something about this, about what would happen. But Sabrina didn't want to acknowledge that he was right.

**No One, No One  
>Don't wanna be<br>No One  
>But me..<br>**

She would have to deal with it, even though it pained her.

**When you're moving through the crowd...**


	3. chemicals react, aly & aj

**AN: I am beginning to think that no one likes my songfics…. T.T**

**And I forgot to say these last few chapters, but:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the sisters Grimm or these songs. Don't rub it in, okay? **

**You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm walkin' on broken glass<br>Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
>And you're movin' too fast<br>**

This was insane. Her heart was racing, but there was no immediate danger. What was the problem then?

**Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong,<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in the moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we joked,<br>But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react  
><strong>

It couldn't be him. No way. He was stinky, and annoying, and mean-spirited, and… _Puck_. But then, he looked at her. There was no malice, just something under the surface that Sabrina wasn't sure she wanted to see…

**You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm drifting out to the sea<br>Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
>Makin' it harder to breathe<br>**

The thought of having feelings for him, or anyone, for that matter, was new and frightening. Every time he looked at her, she tried her hardest to think, but all that came to her mind was that vision of the future, _her_ future…

**We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
>We cannot deny<br>Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, <strong>

**Both of us broken  
>Caught in the moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we joked,<br>**

There were good things about him, though, more than she wanted to admit. He had saved her countless times, had comforted her.

**But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react  
><strong>

She knew that no matter how much she wished it, she couldn't ever forget about him, the way he smiled, when his arms had caught her…

**Kaleidoscope of colors  
>Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning<br>Shining down on both of us  
>Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)<br>**

What was going on? How could she be remembering this right now, when he was right there handcuffed to her wrist? He was so close, could he hear her beating heart?

**Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in the moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we joked, yeah<br>**

Sabrina didn't want to think about that. She had to focus on the trial, on getting Mr. Canis set free. But he was right there, next to her on the bench. Her line of focus drifted to his hair, hanging slightly in his eyes, the way the green in his eyes shifted shades with his breathing. She had never noticed that before..

**We lived  
>We loved<br>We hurt  
>We joked<br>We're right  
>We're wrong<br>We're weak  
>We're strong<br>We lived to love  
><strong>

No! She had to stay focused! Mr. Canis was counting on her!

**But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>Watch the chemicals react<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>(The chemicals react)  
><strong>


	4. flattery, aly & aj

**AN: I know this is like, the third Aly & Aj song I've done, but I'm just going in the order the songs are on my playlist, and these are the order they were in. if want any specific songs that you think will fit, just PM, ok? X)**

**Please, don't flatter yourself**

**You're not the only one**

**This heart has ever felt**

**Please, don't exaggerate**

**Don't tell me you're okay, okay, okay..**

There they were, side by side, staring out over the gray and red mass of concrete and brick that was New York City.

**I will admit, if you admit it**

**It's harder than we both thought**

**It's easier to fall apart**

**Look where we are (look where we are, look where we are)**

Even with the tears flowing down his face, he tried to look stoic, but Sabrina could tell he wanted to scream, to let it all out.

**I can forgive it, I can't forget it**

**You left me here with all these scars**

**and you can't deny the hardest part**

**I'm not in your arms**

So he did, the words sounding harsh and desperate. She listened to his past, the past filled with loathing, and felt empathy. He wasn't the only one hurting.

**We're more hurt than we appear**

**The world will never know**

**We both have tasted tears, my dear**

**You're denying what I say**

**Don't act like it's okay**

**Cuz it's not okay**

So they talked. He had recovered enough to get back on his feet, and she took his hand, twining their fingers together. It was okay. They would be together, and the day was almost over.

**I will admit, if you admit it**

**It's harder than we both thought**

**It's easier to fall apart**

**Look where we are (look where we are, look where we are)**

And then Sabrina remembered; he wasn't going home with them. He had to stay, stay and rule. For a moment she was sad with regret, but she ignored it. It wasn't important.

**I can forgive it, I can't forget it**

**You left me here with all these scars**

**and you can't deny the hardest part**

**I'm not in your arms**

**It's not in the cards**

**It's not in the stars!**

**I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry**

**You're not sorry**

**I will admit, if you admit it**

Neither of them would say anything. Both of them had a reputation to keep.

**Just please, don't flatter yourself**

**Please, don't flatter yourself**

**AN: I know the lyrics don't really match up with the story, but if you listen to the song while reading this, you really get the mood of the scene. That's why I chose the song in the first place. ;)**


	5. time of your life, green day

**AN: I still don't have any suggestions yet. They would really help. A lot. XD**

**News report: I am officially on page 5 of the NGHC manga! Thank you, Curlscat! I will have the pages lined and online soon, I promise! **

**It's those stupid cars. I need to practice more… XD**

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.<br>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. <strong>

She knew she had a choice. She knew it was hers to make, but she still wanted help. Why were the choices so hard? Couldn't she just – you know, skip this one and move to the next?

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

She was so confused. If she went on like this, she would probably never get to sleep. Her thoughts were swirling in her mind, the possibilities nagging at her consciousness.

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.**  
><strong>Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.<strong>  
><strong>Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.<strong>  
><strong>For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.<strong>

The memories were hard enough to deal with. Why did she have all these decisions to contend with, too?

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

She had no way of knowing what could happen. Anything could come out of this, but it was most likely going to be something painful or humiliating. Probably both.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

**There was only one way to find out.**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

She would do it tomorrow. With that reassuring yet frightening thought, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: ya know, I still have no idea what she was deciding on. I just thought this song would fit. XD**


	6. one step at a time, jordin sparks

**AN: just for anyone who was confused, these aren't going to be in chronological order. It's just whatever pops in my head. **

**Like this one is supposed to be Sabrina's thoughts that first night back from the hospital in book 3. **

**Hurry up and wait  
>So close, but so far away<br>Everything that you've always dreamed of  
>Close enough for you to taste<br>But you just can't touch**

She had almost made it. They had been right there, beside the hooded girl, before she took them away.

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<br>**

Sabrina was mad at herself. She couldn't forgive herself for being so weak. If her arm hadn't been broken, or if she had been quicker, maybe she could have reached them.

**We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen and it's<br>Supposed to happen that we  
>Find the reasons why<br>On step at a time  
><strong>

She didn't blame Puck, not really. He was just trying to protect her, after all. Although that didn't stop Sabrina from being furious at him. He had drawn on her face!

**You believe and you doubt  
>You're confused, you got it all figured out<br>Everything that you wished for  
>Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours<br>If they only knew  
><strong>

Oh, she was mad at him. There were no words for how angry she was. the nerve of that boy! One day, someday soon, she was going to clobber him, hard. It was coming to him.

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<br>**

Even though the thought of finally giving Puck what he deserved was gratifying, the despair was slowly settling back into her. The tears pricked at her eyes as she realized the futility of her attempt. It was beyond her. She just wasn't strong enough, and it pained her to admit it.

**We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen and it's<br>Supposed to happen that we  
>Find the reasons why<br>On step at a time  
><strong>

Was it even possible to save them? She had no idea where they were. They could be anywhere in Ferryport.

**When you can't wait any longer  
>But there's no end in sight<br>It's the faith that makes you stronger  
>The only way you get there<br>Is one step at a time  
><strong>

How could she possibly save them? She was disgusted at the thought of her own weakness.

**Take one step at a time**  
><strong>There's no need to rush<strong>  
><strong>It's like learning to fly<strong>  
><strong>Or falling in love<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna happen and it's<strong>  
><strong>Supposed to happen that we<strong>  
><strong>Find the reasons why<strong>  
><strong>On step at a time<strong>

It might be possible to find clues though… maybe, if they went back while the trail was still there. Granny had said she'd been out for three days, but there might still be something left.

**One step at a time  
>There's no need to rush<br>It's like learning to fly  
>Or falling in love<br>It's gonna happen and it's  
>Supposed to happen that we<br>Find the reasons why  
>On step at a time<strong>

Quickly, she tiptoed out of bed and into the hall.


	7. that's the way it is, celine dion

**AN: you know, I really hate cars right now... They're so hard to draw! Why can't they be simpler? Like Puck's mind, for instance? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>I can read your mind and I know your story<br>and I see what you're going through yeah  
>It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry<br>But I know it will come to you yeah**

**don't surrender coz' you can win**  
><strong>In this thing called love<strong>

What had just happened? Sabrina looked up from the towel in her hand. The cold water she had splashed on herself had done nothing to stop the red flush that had swept across her face. 

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**  
><strong>When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt<strong>  
><strong>Don't give up on your faith<strong>  
><strong>Love comes to those who believe it<strong>  
><strong>And that's the way it is<strong>

What was going on? Nothing unusual had happened. She was just sitting there, going about her business, when he came in and sat next to her. She hadn't paid it any mind, he did that all the time.

**When you question me for a simple answer  
>I don't know what to say, no<br>But it's plain to see, if we stick together  
>You're gonna find the way, yeah<strong>

**So don't surrender coz' you can win**  
><strong>In this thing called looove<strong>

But then, that thought had appeared, so suddenly in her mind. What he had said, that night on the trampoline, with their hands chained together.

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
>When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt<br>Don't give up on your faith  
>Love comes to those who believe it<br>And that's the way it is  
>(That's the way it is)<br>**

And as she tried to reassert herself to her task, her disobedient mind had wandered, and the thoughts that had followed made her face burn. And he had noticed.

"What's the matter, Grimm? You look like your gonna barf."

**When life is empty with no tomorrow  
>And loneliness starts to call<br>Baby don't worry, forget your sorrow  
>'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, ALL!<br>**

She was frozen to the spot, she couldn't look up. What was wrong with her?

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
>When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt<br>Don't give up on your faith  
>Love comes to those who believe it<br>And that's the way it is  
><strong>

She slowly turned her head to look at him. And when her eyes met his, that's when it had all gone wrong. He didn't seem to notice, but her face was getting redder and redder.

Before anything else could be said, she got up and ran.

**Don't give up on your faith  
>love comes to those who believe it<br>and that's the way it is.**

**That's the way it is**  
><strong>That's the way it is, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Don't give up on your faith<strong>  
><strong>Love comes to those who believe it<strong>  
><strong>And that's the way it is.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: of course Puck doesn't notice. He's pretty oblivious when it comes to some stuff. <strong>


	8. just breathe, the writing camp

**AN: this is one of my favorite songs. It's just so awesome to listen to. **

**Is this yellow brick road going anywhere?  
>Am I missing my train? How am I getting there?<br>Don't know where it goes, but I know it's meant for me.  
>Yeah, am I gonna fall down if I miss a step?<br>Don't wanna live life chasing my regrets.  
>I know I'll always have my home to go back to.<br>**

The yellow bricks of the road below her seemed to go on forever. The Munchkin had said to stay away from the margins, whatever that meant. Sabrina was just worried about getting their brother back.

**I can't hold my breath forever,  
>but I know it's now or never.<br>Sick and tired of stormy weather,  
>lift this weight off me.<br>**

She didn't have a plan. She didn't even know where Mirror was in the Book. He could already be in the story, already doing whatever it was he had planned for their brother.

**If I just breathe;  
>And I let go, 'cause there's no hold on me.<br>If I just breathe;  
>And I jump in, 'cause the water ain't that deep.<br>If I just breathe;  
>And I let go, 'cause there's no hold on me.<br>If I just breathe;  
>And I jump in, 'cause the water ain't that deep. <strong>

And where was Puck? He could be in a completely different story, for all she knew. A thread of worry started knotting itself in her stomach.

**If I just breathe**  
><strong>(breathe, breathe, breathe)<strong>  
><strong>If I just breathe<strong>  
><strong>(breathe, breathe, breathe)<strong>

They finally took a break sitting under the strange trees of Oz. the fruit didn't taste too bad, and it helped to calm her nerves.

**I pray and drive, no I'm not the first.  
>Don't know what's ahead, life is unrehearsed.<br>The curtain opens and I'm ready for the spotlight.  
>I can't hold my breath forever,<br>but I know it's now or never.  
>Sick and tired of stormy weather,<br>lift this weight off me. **

But she was still worried. The uncertainty of it all was the worst. Anything could be happening to her brother. And even though Puck could probably take care of himself, she wanted to find him, and quickly. The sooner they were together, the better. **  
><strong>

**If I just breathe;  
>And I let go, 'cause there's no hold on me.<br>If I just breathe;  
>And I jump in, 'cause the water ain't that deep.<br>If I just breathe;  
>And I let go, 'cause there's no hold on me.<br>If I just breathe;  
>And I jump in, 'cause the water ain't that deep.<strong>

She truly hoped he was okay. What would she do if he weren't there? She didn't want to admit it, but she needed him, his courage and confidence. She wished that she could be that way, sometimes.

**Don't care how long it takes me.**  
><strong>Nothing's gonna break me down or clip my wings,<strong>  
><strong>'cause I'll be standing tall, I'll rise above it all.<strong>  
><strong>No stopping me (there's no stopping me).<strong>  
><strong>There's no looking back, I finally found my pack;<strong>  
><strong>And all I have to do is not forget.<strong>

But being rash could kill them. And Daphne needed her to be strong; she couldn't be having any second thoughts now.

So, taking her sister's hand in hers, she got up and started walking.

**If I just breathe;**  
><strong>And I let go, 'cause there's no hold on me.<strong>  
><strong>If I just breathe;<strong>  
><strong>And I jump in, 'cause the water ain't that deep.<strong>  
><strong>If I just breathe;<strong>  
><strong>And I let go, 'cause there's no hold on me.<strong>  
><strong>If I just breathe;<strong>  
><strong>And I jump in, 'cause the water ain't that deep.<strong>

**If I just breathe**


	9. a thousand miles, david archuleta

**AN: I think I might have to put a disclaimer in here. I might have already put one, but I honestly can't remember. So,**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. SISTERS. GRIMM. Got it? Good, I don't want to repeat myself more than once. **

**Makin' my way downtown,  
>Walkin' fast,<br>Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
>Starin' blankly ahead,<br>Just makin' my way,  
>Makin' a way through the crowd.<br>**

The cold December air was stinging her face, the New York crowd shoving her from every direction. She was blindly following the others, lagging a little behind as her thoughts wandered.

**And I need you,  
>And I miss you,<br>And now I wonder…  
>If I could fall into the sky,<br>Do you think time  
>would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you…<br>Tonight.  
><strong>

It seemed hopeless. How could they possibly find Oberon's killer? The trail had gone cold.

And now, more than ever, Sabrina wished puck were here, instead of in that cocoon. He would be able to laugh this whole thing off, get her mind off the bitter chill that had swept into her bones.

**It's always times like these  
>When I think of you,<br>And wonder if you ever think of me.  
>'Cause everything's so wrong<br>And I don't belong.  
>Livin' in your precious memory.<br>**

Sabrina was surprised at herself. Why was she missing him? Puck, of all people. He was the one she had wished would go away the most. Why then, did he keep popping up in her thoughts?

**'Cause I need you,  
>And I miss you,<br>And now I wonder...  
>If I could fall into the sky,<br>Do you think time  
>would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you...<br>Tonight.  
><strong>

_True, there was that kiss_, she thought. But, it hadn't meant anything, surely. _I mean, he was just trying to freak me out, right? _

**I, I, don't wanna let you know  
>I, I, drown in your memory.<br>I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
>I, I, don't.<strong>

There was the barest glimmer of hope, a tiny sliver, that he hadn't. that maybe, something else had been going on. Sabrina shook her head, trying to clear it of that thought. No way! What was she thinking?

**Makin' my way downtown,  
>Walkin' fast,<br>Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
>Starin' blankly ahead,<br>Just makin' my way,  
>Makin' a way through the crowd.<br>**

She sucked in a deep breath, hoping that the cold air would clear her head. Not paying attention, she had accidently bumped into a passerby.

"Oops, sorry." The man didn't even look up.

**And I still need you,  
>And I still miss you,<br>And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
><strong>Do you think time<strong>  
><strong>Would pass.. us by?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>If I could just see you...<strong>

The snow crunched under her feet , already trampled by a thousand other feet, as she put her head down and pushed ahead.

And again, her mind drifted to the kiss…

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
><strong>Do you think time would pass me by?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>If I could just see you.<strong>

**If I could just hold you...**  
><strong>Tonight.<strong>


	10. just the girl, the click five

**AN: Okay, ****guys****. I'm breaking my pattern. This on is still going to be about Sabrina, just from Puck's POV, k? **

**The monotony was getting to me. **

**News report: I have a plan! I know, I know, it took me forever to come up with, but I HAVE A PLAN! **

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

Once again, as he sat in his room to think, the memories of her appeared on his mind. The first time they met was still strong in his mind, even after months.

Puck's hair had still been damp, even after the shaking. Ugh, it was like taking a _bath_. He hadn't believed that blonde had pushed him. How dare she even lay hands on him. He was royalty!

Still… he liked her style. It took guts to mess with the Trickster King, and he could respect guts, if grudgingly.

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

What was her problem, anyway? Couldn't she take a joke? He wasn't really going to kill her, just scare her. After all, it was only a prank. A lot of things had been pranks. The name-calling, the teasing, the practical jokes.

It was fun, and he had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could scare himself out of it. Out of what he hoped wasn't real.

Because if it was real…

**She can't keep a secret**

**For more than an hour**

**She runs on one hundred proof attitude power**

**And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her**

**What can I do**

**I'd do anything for her**

Why was she always in his head? A thought answered, but Puck pushed it away. Surely it wouldn't be that. No way.

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

Argh, this was annoying. What was going on here? Why wouldn't she leave him alone for once, even in his head?

**The way she sees it's me**

**On her caller I.D.**

**She won't pick up the phone**

**She'd rather be alone**

**But I can't give up just yet**

**Cause every word she's ever said**

**Still ringing in my head**

**Still ringing in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**Knows just what to say**

**So my whole day is ruined**

The words of their most recent fight came up. What was it she had called him? Freak baby?

Was he a freak to her?

Wait a minute. It shouldn't matter to him. She was a commoner with no brains, and he was royalty. He could care less what she thought.

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

Puck could clearly see her red and angry face well up in his mind. He could remember every detail of the scene; the snow falling softly on the wisps of her long hair, the frost on her jacket, in her dark blue eyes.

Puck sighed. He knew how long it could take for her to get out of his memory. It was best to just ignore it and busy himself with something else.

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**Oh, I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

Hmm, this could be an interesting use of his time, after all. He still had a few glop grenades left. Maybe he could make more to prepare.

**Just the girl I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for**

**Just the girl I'm looking for**


	11. move along, AAR

**AN: soo? Did you like the Sabrina based, Puck POV style songfic or what? I won't know unless you tell me! **

**Thanks to purplezebraxxxd, America's ham, and christianbooknerd for reviewing! You bring me hope!**

**Also, I am trying to find inspiration for an EPICK like NGHC, but I'm pretty much just pulling a blank. Please PM me with any ideas! I need them!**

**News report: I have yet the enact The Plan. It is coming soon though! I am almost into rythym here. I only have to get the last bit of chapter one, (approximately 3 days) do the linework (about 2 days) and scan and put on dA (maybe an hour?) so, about five days from now, (if I work fast) you guys can see the first chapter of NGHC manga! **

**Yay!... **

**I sound so lame. **

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<strong>

They were wasting time! Every day they spent planning was a day that her parents could be moved farther away. If they didn't move fast, they would be gone, out of reach.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>Move along<strong>

Sabrina wanted to hold it against them, against all of them, for not trying, but she knew it wasn't true. They were all searching just as hard as she was for a cure.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>Your hands are mine to hold<strong>

Sometimes, the pain in her chest was so strong it brought tears to her eyes. She had curled up in between them, feeling their warmth around her.

The calming effect that sleep had when she was bent in between them was a miracle. She always felt a new hope in the gray promise of dawn, the sense that maybe it wasn't hopeless.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<strong>

**When everything is wrong we move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>When everything is wrong, we move along  
>Along, along, along<strong>

**When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know ya do.<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along<strong>

So her days were spent in training, and every day she got stronger was a day spent searching for the cure. She scoured the house for any mention of sleep in the numerous books in the house, spent hours tracking in the countless rooms of the Hall of Wonders.

**Just to make through,  
>When all you got to keep is strong<br>Move along, move along like I know ya do.  
>And even when your hope is gone<br>Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Just to make through,  
>When all you got to keep is strong<br>Move along, move along like I know ya do.  
>And even when your hope is gone<br>Move along, move along just to make it through**

And with every passing day, the hope grew.

**Just to make through,  
>When all you got to keep is strong<br>Move along, move along like I know ya do.  
>And even when your hope is gone<br>Move along, move along just to make it through**

**(Move along)  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Right that what is wrong  
>We move along<strong>

**(Move along)  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Right that what is wrong  
>We move along<strong> 

**Please, review this! I know you are reading it, so why don't you be awesome and click the button down there and tell me why you hate me? I'd rather have flames than silence. **


	12. mine, taylor swift

**I know the first verse doesn't really match up, but I thought of this song as I was going through my playlist. **

**News report: I am a liar. I didn't keep to my schedule, so now I have to finish my lineart. **

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables****  
><strong>**Left a small town, never looked back****  
><strong>**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'****  
><strong>**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

Sabrina flicked through the channels on the TV, bored out of her mind. It was raining, so the only thing to do was read, but her head hurt too much to even try researching anything now. The images shifted, and she found one of her favorite shows was on…

****

**I say "Can you believe it?"****  
><strong>**As we're lying on the couch****  
><strong>**The moment I can see it.****  
><strong>**Yes, yes, I can see it now******

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?****  
><strong>**You put your arm around me for the first time****  
><strong>**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

She awoke to the cushions shifting beneath her. Groggily, she opened her eyes a smidge, and found Puck was settling in next to her.

He didn't say anything, just sat down and picked up the remote.

"Don't you dare, fairy boy," she scowled at him.

****

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together****  
><strong>**And there's a drawer of my things at your place****  
><strong>**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded****  
><strong>**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes******

**But we got bills to pay****  
><strong>**We got nothing figured out****  
><strong>**When it was hard to take****  
><strong>**Yes, yes, I thought about******

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?****  
><strong>**You put your arm around me for the first time****  
><strong>**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"What? You weren't even watching it! Your eyes were closed!"

"…fine."

She closed her eyes, and soon she drifted to sleep.

****

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?****  
><strong>**You saw me start to believe for the first time****  
><strong>**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine******

**Oh, oh, oh******

**And I remember that fight****  
><strong>**Two-thirty AM****  
><strong>**Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands****  
><strong>**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street****  
><strong>**Braced myself for the goodbye****  
><strong>**cause that's all I've ever known****  
><strong>**And you took me by surprise****  
><strong>**You said, "I'll never leave you alone"**

Puck looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Had she just consented? Really? Was she too tired to fight or something? He couldn't remember her ever turning down a fight because she was too tired.

Huh.

****

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water****  
><strong>**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time****  
><strong>**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**She is the best thing that's ever been mine"******

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine****  
><strong>**Do you believe it?****  
><strong>**Going to make it now****  
><strong>**I can see it****  
><strong>**I can see it now****  
><strong>

After a long time staring at the screen, he eventually closed his eyes, and fell asleep beside her.

**This song has nothing to do with the story at all, but it really has the mood that this story needed. **


	13. welcome to my life, simple plan

**Wow, this song really fits, thank you PurplezebraxxxD, for both reviewing and suggesting. **

**I am gradually incorporating more dialogue! I got tired of single sided emotion.**

* * *

><p>"Sabrina?" Uncle Jake's concerned voice echoed down the hallway after her, but Sabrina just ignored it. Squeezing her eyes against the tears, she slammed the door behind her. A few seconds passed, and her sobbing shoulders leaned against the door; slowly sliding down.<p>

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<strong>

**Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on, turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<strong>

**No you don't know what it's like**  
><strong>When nothing feels alright<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what it's like, to be like me<strong>

"Grimm? Grimm! Let me in there, dog face! If you-"

He stopped, thinking better of it. Sabrina sniffed. She wasn't going to let him in. He could pound all day.

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked, when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>

How could they expect her to do blindly trust everything that was thrown at her? Canis was changing, he was losing to the Wolf; anyone could see that.

So why couldn't they?

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
><strong>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<strong>  
><strong>Are you desperate to find something more<strong>  
><strong>Before your life is over?<strong>

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
><strong>Are you sick of everyone around?<strong>  
><strong>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies<strong>  
><strong>Well deep inside you're bleeding<strong>

Sabrina wished desperately that she could get out of this. She had agreed to be a detective, but this was going too far. They were all going to be killed, unless they listened to her and stayed away, but they all treated her like a traitor.

What was so wrong with wanting to keep your family safe?

**No you don't know what it's like**  
><strong>When nothing feels alright<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what it's like to be like me<strong>

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked, when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>

"Grimm, open up!"

Sabrina turned and grabbed the door handle, speaking through the door.

"What?"

He didn't answer.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
><strong>You never had to work it was always there<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<strong>

"If you don't have anything to say, then get lost."

She turned and walked to her bed, lying there until she could hear his footsteps padding down the hall, towards his room. What was he trying to do, standing there?

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>

She lay there, crying and thinking, sobbing quietly, when her stomach growled. She had been meaning to ignore it, but the rumbles went on even louder. She sighed. Maybe she could find some normal food.

She checked her alarm clock. 2 AM. Good. No one would be awake.

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>

She crept out the door and into the hallway, only vaguely noticing that the door had been unlocked.

**Welcome to my life**  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this has been a while, I have been juggling a lot of stuff this week. Thanks in advance for reviewing. <strong>

**What, you mean you're going to read this and then just LEAVE? I worked hard on this! **


	14. crush, david archuleta

**AN: many things hate me, including: Microsoft Word processors, Internet in general, and, apparently, readers; BEACAUSE YOU WON'T REVIEW! You hurt my feelings. **

**News report: still haven't found my pens, have one of the character sketches done, I will scan tonight. **

**This story will switch from Sabrina TP POV to Puck TP POV, just to make it interesting. **

**I hung up the phone tonight  
>something happened for the first time<br>deep inside  
>it was a rush<br>****What a rush  
><strong>**'Cause the possibility  
><strong>**That you would ever feel the same way  
><strong>**About me  
><strong>**It's just too much  
><strong>**Just too much**

What was going on? Had he just…? Sabrina could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as he looked at her. Had he really just…? His arms still held her close, and she could feel him breathe.

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know**

His mind was blank. Her wide blue eyes looked at him, and it was all he could do to keep himself from kissing her again.

**Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy all falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<strong>

She tried to suck in a breath, but the air seemed to escape her. Her knees felt shaky, and she trembled in the cool night air. She tried to turn around, but his arm caught onto her, keeping her tight to his chest.

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
>Is there more<br>Is there more  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever<strong>

He had wanted to do this for so long, it almost didn't seem real. Ever since that kiss long ago, he had wanted to do it again, wanted to let her know that the first one was genuine.

**Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<strong>

Her mind whirled. What was he doing? They had been friends, sure, but… did she want this? The small voice in her consciousness spoke up. _Yes_. _No more holding back. _

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know**

He hadn't wanted to believe in it before, but the thought of her leaving had set a tight knot in his chest, something he couldn't ignore. He had to let her know now, before she disappeared forever.

**Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<strong>

There was no use saying she didn't love him. She had felt it for months, the little flutter at the sight of his smile, the melting feeling when he looked her in the eyes. She couldn't ignore the signs.

He moved closer, and when his lips touched hers again, she leaned forward and kissed him back.

**Going away  
>Going away<strong>


	15. pretending, glee cast

**AN: wow, the second suggestion in as many weeks! i might be setting a record! ... that's sarcasm, obviously. But thank you, Santana Falierce, for reading and reviewing, and also suggesting. I was planning on doing this song anyways, i just never got around to it... you reminded me.**

**News Report: i have the first character design sketch lined, will scan soon! **

**this one will start with Puck's Tp POV and then switch to Sabrina's, just because i think the first bit fits him more... **

* * *

><p><strong>Face to face and<br>heart to heart**  
><strong>we're so close,<br>yet so far apart**  
><strong>I close my eyes<br>I look away**  
><strong>that's just because<br>I'm not okay**

**but I hold on,  
>I stay strong<strong>  
><strong>wondering if we still belong<strong>

She was standing right there, what was he waiting for? But... what if he did reach over and take her hand, and she just brushed him off? What if he tried to tell her, and she laughed, or even worse, she didn't feel the same way? The thought of taking such big a risk, just to tell her something...

**will we ever say the words we're feeling**  
><strong>reach down underneath and<br>tear down all the walls**  
><strong>will we ever have a happy ending<strong>  
><strong>or will we forever only be pretending<strong>  
><strong>will we always always<br>always be pretending**

She didn't know what was going on. Puck was standing there, scowling at the ground, looking at anything but her. Had she done something? What was it she had said to him? She couldn't remember, but she thought he knew that she hadn't meant it. Why was this so important to her, anyway? Did it matter if she hurt his feelings? A small part of her regretted saying those things, wanted to take them back.

**how long  
>do I fantasize<strong>  
><strong>make believe<br>that it's still alive**  
><strong>imagine that<br>i am good enough**  
><strong>and we can choose<br>the ones we love**

**but I hold on,  
><strong>**I stay strong  
><strong>**wondering if we still belong**

He wanted to do it, he wanted it so badly it hurt, but what if she rejected him? He would do it. He had to. If she didn't feel that way... well, he just wouldn't think about what would happen if she said that. What should he say?

**will we ever say the words we're feeling**  
><strong>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<strong>  
><strong>will we ever have a happy ending<strong>  
><strong>or will we forever only be pretending<strong>  
><strong>will we always always always be<strong>

What should she say? Should she apologize? _Probably_, the little voice said. So. She would do it. She would apologize. She got up, Walking over to him.

**keeping secrets safe**  
><strong>every move we make<strong>  
><strong>seems like no one's letting go<strong>  
><strong>and it's such a shame<strong>  
><strong>cause if you feel the same<strong>  
><strong>how am I supposed to know<strong>

Wait, she was coming over to him. What was she doing? He looked down at her, and the sight of her standing there, so close to him, made him almost forget his plan. She opened her mouth, she said something. What had she said? He hadn't been listening.

"What?" he asked.

**will we ever say the words we're feeling**  
><strong>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<strong>  
><strong>will we ever have a happy ending<strong>  
><strong>or will we forever only be pretending<strong>

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"I said- I'm sorry." She _was_ sorry. What she had said had been hurtful, and she regretted saying it, even though she wasn't sure what she had said.

She looked up at him hopefully. She wanted him to know that she was genuinely sorry.

She hadn't been expecting him to lean down and kiss her.

**will we always always always be pretending**  
><strong>will we always always always be pretending<strong>  
><strong>will we always always always be pretending <strong>


	16. crash and burn, savage garden

**AN: just found this song. Like, a week ago, and it's already one of my favorites. **

**Again, this will be the from Puck's POV, because this song fit, but only from his.**

* * *

><p><strong>When you feel all alone<strong>

**And the world has turned it's back on you**

**Give me a moment please**

**to tame your wild wild heart**

**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**

**It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold**

**When darkness is upon your door**

**and you feel like you can't take anymore**

What was she _doing_? What was she thinking, grabbing onto that rope? The balloon was already off the building! She was going to be killed!

He had already launched himself off the ledge and into the air after her, his wings whirring behind him, propelling him up underneath her, but he wasn't fast enough. She was already slipping.

**Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

**If you need to fall apart**

**I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

**You're not alone**

She was climbing, she had almost reached the basket. Puck flapped harder, trying to get closer, but if he bumped the balloon-

She was there, reaching to grab the edge, when he saw him, saw Oz about to cut the rope, but then leaning forward and shouting to her. Puck couldn't hear what was going on, but he could guess.

**When you feel all alone**

**And a loyal friend is hard to find**

**You're caught in a one way street**

**With the monsters in your head**

**When hopes and dreams are far away and**

**You feel like you can't face the day**

She was shouting back now, and Puck could see Oz cut the rope.

"NO!" Puck could hear Granny's and Daphne's screams down beneath him.

She fell.

**Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

**If you need to fall apart**

**I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

**You're not alone**

The wind whistled as he flew up to catch her, and she landed squarely in his arms, her eyes shut tight. Clenched tightly in her hand was the little silver box, the one Oz had used to control the robot.

**Because there has always been heartache and pain**

**And when it's over you'll breathe again**

**You'll breath again**

**When you feel all alone**

**And the world has turned its back on you**

**Give me a moment please**

**To tame your wild wild heart**

"Sabrina!" He looked down at her, shouting to be heard over the wind. She kept her eyes closed.

"Sabrina!" This time she looked up. He heaved a sigh of relief, confident that he could not be heard over the wind.

**Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

**If you need to fall apart**

**I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

**You're not alone**


	17. come down with love, allstar weekend

**AN: i had my playlist on Shuffle, and this came up. i pretty much had an epiphany. isn't this just perfect for a puck POV songfic?**

**i'm so happy!**

**also, new format. no more centered text for song lyrics, just bold. **

**I've been stoppin' at green lights**  
><strong>Got lost on my way home<strong>  
><strong>I'm sleep walkin' at night<strong>  
><strong>I put my shirt on inside out<strong>  
><strong>Umbrella in the sun<strong>  
><strong>My head up in the clouds<strong>

**My friends just laugh at me**  
><strong>There's only one thing it could be<br>**

"I knew it!"

"What?" Daphne grinned.

"If you don't already know, then I'm not going to tell you."

The little girl's words echoed in his head as he puzzled over them that night. What had she been talking about?

Wait a minute... there was only one thing Daphne would be giggling about, bu the really didn't want to think about it right now.

**I've come down with love**  
><strong>Got bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I'm sick and I feel confused<strong>  
><strong>I know it's true<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I can't get enough<strong>  
><strong>I won't break this fever<strong>  
><strong>I need her<strong>  
><strong>I'm bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<br>**

Why did she have to always be there, anyway? She was so distracting. He remembered that one time he had been thinking a really good prank, but then she came down and sat next to him, and somehow, everything just left his brain. He had tried to remember the brilliant plan, but he kept seeing _her_. She was everywhere these days.

**You've got me trippin' on my feet**  
><strong>My mind starts racin'<strong>  
><strong>And my heart forgets to beat<strong>  
><strong>When you start to walk my way<strong>  
><strong>I forget where I am<strong>  
><strong>Can't find the words to say<strong>

**My friends just laugh at me**  
><strong>There's no cure for this disease<br>**

He couldn't even count how many times he had lost track of the conversation because she was there, or tripped because he was looking at her instead of keeping his eyes on the space in front of him, or almost hit a tree when her face popped into his mind while he was flying. He had almost lost an eye because of that one.

**I've come down with love**  
><strong>Got bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I'm sick and I feel confused<strong>  
><strong>I know it's true<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I can't get enough<strong>  
><strong>I won't break this fever<strong>  
><strong>I need her<strong>  
><strong>I'm bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<br>**

And what was happening to his clothes? His favorite pants- the ones with the multiple rips and scruffy hems- were now several inches about his socks. Had they shrunk or something? He couldn't remember ever putting them in the laundry room, so unless the old lady had come in and washed them... but no, they still looked dirty, he had the stains to prove it.

Did Grimm have something to do with it? He doubted it. Maybe he had stepped in some shrinking powder or something... oh well. He would think about it later. He had to figure out what Grimm was doing to him first.

**Don't need a shot**  
><strong>Don't need a doctor<strong>  
><strong>And they can make me okay<strong>  
><strong>It's up to you<strong>  
><strong>Give me an answer<strong>  
><strong>Because I'm tryin' just to see you<strong>  
><strong>Only wanna feel you<strong>  
><strong>Dyin' just to hear you say<br>**

The worst part of it was, she didn't even seem to notice what she was doing to him. She didn't even seem to acknowledge that she was making him forget things. She just went around as usual, but something about her was making him lose his concentration. What was it...?

**I've come down with love**  
><strong>Got bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I'm sick and I feel confused<strong>  
><strong>I know it's true<strong>

**I've come down with love**  
><strong>Got bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I'm sick and I feel confused<strong>  
><strong>I know it's true<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I can't get enough<strong>

**I've come down with love**  
><strong>Got bit by the bug<strong>  
><strong>I'm sick and I feel confused<strong>  
><strong>I know it's true<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I can't get enough<strong>  
><strong>I won't break this fever<strong>  
><strong>I need her<strong>  
><strong>I'm bit by the bug<br>**

He stepped out of his room, headed for the kitchen, and nearly ran into her. "Wha-"

She just looked up, glared, and moved on.

He looked over his shoulder after her as he walked down the hall.

And almost fell down the stairs.

**I've come down with love**  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>I've come down with love<strong>  
><strong>We've come down with love<strong>


	18. about you now, miranda cosgrove

**AN: wow... maybe i should put my playlist on shuffle more often... i've had two epiphanies in as many hours... **

**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
>Should of been strong, yeah I lied<strong>  
><strong>Nobody gets me like...you<strong>

**Couldn't keep hold of you then**  
><strong>How could I know what you meant<strong>  
><strong>There was nothing to compare to<strong>

He was always there, to save her, to catch her when she fell. He had been so sweet and understanding sometimes, it surprised her. That kiss, his arms around her, she hadn't been expecting it.

She hadn't thought that he could actually feel like that about her. She hadn't thought that she could feel that way about him, either. And now that he knew, she didn't know what she could do to fix what she had broken.

**There's a mountain between us**  
><strong>But there's one thing I'm sure of<strong>  
><strong>That I now how I feel about you<strong>

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
><strong>**Cause I know how I feel about you now  
><strong>**I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
><strong>**But I know how I feel about you now**

She had been wrong, wrong about hating him, about all her feelings. She didn't know what to say to tell him what she felt. She wanted desperately to go back to when she was sure about her feelings. She wanted to go back to when everything made sense.

Maybe then she could tell him what she felt.

**All that it takes, one more chance**  
><strong>Don't let our last kiss be our last<strong>  
><strong>I'm out of my mind, just to show you<strong>

**I know everything changes  
><strong>**I don't care where it takes us  
><strong>**Cause I know how I feel about you**

She wanted to take the chance with him, to tell him she loved him, to know he felt the same way.

**Can we bring yesterday back around?**  
><strong>Cause I know how I feel about you now<strong>  
><strong>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down<strong>  
><strong>But I know how I feel about you now<strong>

**Not a day, pass me by**

**Not a day, pass me by**  
><strong>When I don't think about you<strong>  
><strong>And there's no moving on<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know, you're the one<strong>  
><strong>And I can't be without you<strong>

She needed him, needed his confidence, his strength, and his hand in hers. There wasn't a day that passed without a thought of him. He was the only one, she was sure of it.

**Can we bring yesterday back around?**  
><strong>Cause I know how I feel about you now<strong>  
><strong>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down<strong>  
><strong>But I know how I feel about you now<strong>

Now she only needed to show him.

**But I know how I feel about you now**  
><strong>Yeah I know how I feel about you now<strong>


	19. naturally, selena gomez

**AN: yet another idea spawned from keeping my playlist on shuffle….. XD I was thinking how sabrina was missing Puck's confidence and self assurance in book 3 while he was in a coma. i was kinda wishing he would do one of those "i was just sleeping, but i'm ok now!" things and wake up. sadly, no. X)**

**How you chose to  
>express yourself<strong>**  
><strong>**its all your own****  
><strong>**and I can tell it****  
><strong>**comes naturally  
>it comes naturally<strong>

**You follow what you  
>feel inside its<strong>**  
><strong>**intuitive you don't****  
><strong>**have to try ****  
><strong>**it comes naturally  
>it comes naturally<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>And it takes my breath away<br>what you do so naturally  
><strong>

He was always so sure of himself, even when he was destined to lose. He never faltered in the face of a threat. She was surprised that he could be so calm.

**You are the thunder and  
>I am the<strong>**lightning  
>and I love the<strong>**  
><strong>**way you know  
>who you are<strong>**  
><strong>**and to me  
>its exciting when<strong>**  
><strong>**you know It's meant to be  
>everything comes<strong>**  
><strong>**naturally, it comes naturally****  
><strong>**when you with me baby,****  
><strong>**everything comes naturally,****  
><strong>**it comes naturally****  
><strong>**bay bay baby**

Sabrina wished that she could be that way sometimes. She felt like her choices were always wrong these days, and it would be nice to know that she wouldn't mess up. Puck was a constant, always there with a grin and a wooden sword, and she wished that he hadn't gotten hurt.

**You have a way of  
>moving me<br>a****force of nature  
>your<strong>**energy  
>it comes<strong>**naturally  
>it comes<strong>**naturally mmm yeah****  
><strong>**And it takes my breath away****  
><strong>**what you do is so****  
><strong>**naturally**

Sometimes, Sabrina felt like his assurance was overflowing into her, lending her some much needed comfort in her own choices. Even after multiple brushes with death, he was as annoyingly sure of himself.  
><strong><br>****You are the thunder and  
>I am the<strong>**lightning and  
>I love the<strong>**way you  
>know who you are<strong>**  
><strong>**and to me it's exciting  
>when<strong>** you know ****It's meant to be  
>everything comes<strong>**naturally,  
>it comes naturally<strong>**  
><strong>**when you're with me baby,****  
><strong>**everything comes naturally,****  
><strong>**it comes naturally****  
><strong>**bay bay baby**

Sabrina needed that assurance right then. Puck had gotten hurt protecting her, even after she had punched him when he… she tried to push the memory out of her mind, but it kept coming back. **  
><strong>

**When we collide sparks fly****  
><strong>**when you look****  
><strong>**in my eyes****  
><strong>**it takes my****  
><strong>**breath away**

Had he really meant it, meant everything that Sabrina had thought when they had kissed? She wanted to ask him, but of course she couldn't. He was unconscious in the bed in front of her.

**You are the thunder and  
>I am the<strong>**lightning and  
>I love the<strong>**way you know  
>who you are<strong>**  
><strong>**and to me it's exciting  
>when you know it's meant to be<strong>**  
><strong>**everything comes****naturally,  
>it comes naturally<strong>**  
><strong>**when you're with me baby,****  
><strong>**everything comes naturally,****  
><strong>**it comes naturally****  
><strong>**bay bay baby**

once again, Sabrina was reminded of her own weakness. She hadn't been able to stop the monster from tearing him apart, she hadn't even been able to kill it afterwards. She needed his confidence, now more than ever, at the only time he wasn't there.

**Bay bay baby**

**Everything baby comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

**AN: this is one of my favorite songs, and I always kind of wanted to elaborate on what Sabrina was thinking in that one scene. Sorry it's kind of in a crappy format, the site I got the lyrics from wasn't that good, it missed some of the words. **


	20. fireflies, owl city

**AN: whoa, why didn't I think of this one yet? Thanks, G.E in a G, for suggesting this! **

**You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>'Cause they'd fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>But I would just stand and stare**

The lights of a million pixies swirled in the night sky, and below, on the highest branches of one of the tallest trees, Puck watched them. Maybe he could lose himself in the pattern, and forget about her for a little while… 

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<strong>  
><strong>Awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

There it was again, her face, in the windblown leaves, the clouds in the sky above him, the purple mists by the lagoon. She was everywhere these days. 

'**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
><strong>From ten thousand lightning bugs<strong>  
><strong>As they tried to teach me how to dance<strong>  
><strong>A foxtrot above my head<strong>  
><strong>A sock hop beneath my bed<strong>  
><strong>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<strong>  
><strong>Awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><strong>When I fall asleep<strong>

Even after the huge fight, after all the times he'd told himself he _did_ _not_ _like_ _her_, she was still there, imprinted in his mind. There wasn't a waking moment he didn't see her image somewhere. 

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<strong>  
><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>  
><strong>Why do I tire of counting sheep<strong>  
><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>  
><strong>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<strong>

He was tired; why couldn't he sleep?

Because she was there, she kept popping up, every time he closed his eyes. 

**To ten million fireflies**  
><strong>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<strong>  
><strong>But I'll know where several are<strong>  
><strong>If my dreams get real bizarre<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<strong>

How could he get her out of his head? He knew that pranking her again wouldn't help; sometimes it only brought on more vivid dreams. He didn't want to lose any more sleep. He felt more and more tired every day. 

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<strong>  
><strong>Awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><strong>When I fall asleep<strong>

So eventually, in the midst of a million swaying, swirling lights, he closed his eyes, and dreamed of her. 

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<strong>  
><strong>Awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><strong>When I fall asleep<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<strong>  
><strong>Awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams<strong>

AN: **it would really help if you guys could tell me if i make some mistakes, so i can fix em, k? thanks!**


	21. here we go again, demi lovato

**AN: I came up with this in Spanish class, as I was sitting there crying with boredom, trying to ignore the slightly creepy kid that sits next to me, and this song starts playing in my head. Stupid sister playing stupid songs while I am trying to stupid type a stupid essay on my stupid old laptop that can't stupid save. **

**I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<strong>**  
><strong>**I tear you out of my heart****  
><strong>**And ignore all your messages****  
><strong>**I tell everyone that we are through****  
><strong>**Cause I'm so much better without you****  
><strong>**But it's just another pretty lie****  
><strong>**'Cause I break down****  
><strong>**Every time you come around****  
><strong>

She didn't want to think about this right now. Why did Daphne keep insisting that she and Puck were perfect for each other? The two of them had nothing in common, why was she so adamant? No matter what the little girl said, she and Puck were just not a good match.

**So how did you get here under my skin****  
><strong>**Swore that I'd never let you back in****  
><strong>**Should've know better****  
><strong>**Than trying to let you go****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go again****  
><strong>**Hard as I try I know I can't quit****  
><strong>**Something about you is so addictive****  
><strong>**We're fallin' together****  
><strong>**You think that by now I'd know****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go again****  
><strong>

She was trying hard enough to ignore him, she didn't need the distraction. The more time she spent thinking about him was more time lost. She had training and research to do, she did not have time to waste it on him or his stupid pranks or the way his hair fell in his eyes or the way he grinned-

She scowled into her book; she couldn't concentrate again. Why was it that she kept getting distracted? She had important things to do, her parents were counting on her.

**You never know what you want****  
><strong>**And you never say what you mean****  
><strong>**But I start to go insane****  
><strong>**Every time that you look at me****  
><strong>**You only hear half of what I say****  
><strong>**And you're always showing up too late****  
><strong>**And I know that I should say goodbye****  
><strong>**But it's no use****  
><strong>**Can't be with or without you****  
><strong>

He was so arrogant, and annoying, and cute, and- gah! What was that? Had she really just thought that? Where had _that_ come from? She closed her eyes and groaned, pulling the book up over her face. This was exactly her point. He was just so distracting, couldn't he just keep out of her thoughts for one day?

**So how did you get here under my skin****  
><strong>**Swore that I'd never let you back in****  
><strong>**Should've know better****  
><strong>**Then trying to let you go****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go again****  
><strong>**Hard as I try I know I can't quit****  
><strong>**Something about you is so addictive****  
><strong>**We're fallin' together****  
><strong>**You think that by now I'd know****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go again****  
><strong>

A thought stirred in the back of her mind. Maybe she couldn't ignore him. Maybe it was impossible. Sabrina sincerely hoped it wasn't true, that would not help her in any way.

**And again and again and again****  
><strong>**I threw all of your stuff away****  
><strong>**And then I cleared you out of my head****  
><strong>**And I tore you out of my heart**

Sabrina heaved a humongous sigh. There was no way she could get anything done now.

Unfurling herself, she got up off the couch, stretching her arms as she went. Maybe she could get a nap, or maybe train some more. It was always fun to punch things. Maybe she could let some of her frustration out on the practice dummy.

**So how did you get here under my skin****  
><strong>**Swore that I'd never let you back in****  
><strong>**Should've know better****  
><strong>**Then trying to let you go****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go again****  
><strong>**Hard as I try I know I can't quit****  
><strong>**Something about you is so addictive****  
><strong>**We're fallin' together****  
><strong>**You think that by now I'd know****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Here we go again****  
><strong>**Here we go again****  
><strong>**Should've known better****  
><strong>**Then trying to let you go****  
><strong>**'Cause here we go go go again****  
><strong>**Again and again and again and again****  
><strong>


	22. misery business, paramore

**AN: this one is reaaallly unorthodox, guys, but I couldn't resist. **

**This one will switch back and forth between Moth and Sabrina POV, so the lyrics would work, but not in a M/S/M/S pattern, it kind of flips to match the lyrics. Starts from SPOV then goes to MPOV.**

**I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<br>**

There she was, sitting there like a cat that had its bird by the wing. She looked so smug. Sabrina groaned. The pain in her stomach was growing, like a hard fist being pressed hard against her insides.

**It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<strong>

**I waited eight long months**  
><strong>She finally set him free<strong>  
><strong>I told him I can't lie<strong>  
><strong>He was the only one for me<strong>

**Two weeks and we caught on fire**  
><strong>She's got it out for me<strong>  
><strong>But I wear the biggest smile<strong>

Moth looked down on the writhing figure on the floor with distaste. How could the Prince love that skinny, weak human girl? What did that mortal have that she did not? He certainly didn't like her just for her looks, the girl was flat as the boards she was lying on.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<strong>

**But ah, does it feel so good**  
><strong>'Cause I got him where I want him now<strong>  
><strong>And if you could then you know you would<strong>  
><strong>'Cause ah, it just feels so<strong>  
><strong>It just feels so good<strong>

But it didn't matter now. The Prince was hers now, and with the blonde out of the way, nothing could come between them. The kingdom and the Prince, both of them at once. What more could a fairy ask for?

**Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change<strong>

**And about forgiveness**  
><strong>We're both supposed to have exchanged<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up<strong>  
><strong>Now look this way<strong>

Moth was saying something, but Sabrina was too groggy to catch it. The fist had changed to sharp needles slicing through her chest. Her mind lanced with pain.

What was the fairy saying? Something about Puck being hers forever? Sabrina grimaced. Even now, with her death imminent, she felt a pang, but what did it matter? She would be dead soon anyway. She wanted to close her eyes. Maybe if she rested, the pain wouldn't be so bad.

**Well there's a million other girls  
>Who do it just like you<br>Looking as innocent as possible  
>To get to who<strong>

**They want and what they like**  
><strong>It's easy if you do it right<strong>  
><strong>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse<strong>

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
><strong>But I got him where I want him now<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<strong>  
><strong>To steal it all away from you now<strong>

**But ah, does it feel so good**  
><strong>'Cause I got him where I want him now<strong>  
><strong>And if you could then you know you would<strong>  
><strong>'Cause ah, it just feels so<strong>  
><strong>It just feels so good<strong>

"Grimm, do I have to save your butt again? I swear, if I had a nickel for every time I've saved your life, I'd-"

oh no. this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to hatch in another day! He was supposed to come out and receive the news that the girl had been killed by the murderer, and then he would be sad but then he would love her instead!

"My Prince! I-"

He ignored her, instead looking straight at the girl on the floor. He bent over her, examining the goblet that lay beside her. he sniffed. "That wasn't very nice."

Moth gulped.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<strong>

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
><strong>But I got him where I want him now<strong>

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
><strong>But I got him where I want him now<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<strong>  
><strong>To steal it all away from you now<strong>

Sabrina felt strong arms lifting her… Puck?

Whoever was holding her ran, pulling her closer to himself. She could smell him… clean, so it couldn't be him. But the voice, the voice that was calling to her, telling her to stay awake… it had to be Puck. No one else had that way of saying her name…..

In the midst of all the pain, Sabrina smiled softly.

It would be okay.

**But ah, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause ah, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good**

**i think i got the dialogue wrong, but since i don't have the book with me i couldn't check... **


	23. I tried the shuffle challenge!

**AN: So I know I should really get my other story done right now, but I just hit a rut, so this is going to hopefully push my sorry behind out of it. **

**I found this Shuffle Challenge somewhere and thought it was a good idea. So here it goes, as soon as this song ends. I don't know if I'll make them work as a chain story or not. I guess I'll see when it happens. And now I must get to the hardest part of the fanfic: the witty disclaimer.**

**Yeah, despite popular belief, I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm, nor do I own the characters therein. *SIGH***

**-Invisible by Taylor Swift**

Daphne sat on the edge of her bed, smiling.

"You definitely like him."

Sabrina hid her face in her hands, and a thin groan escaped from her fingers. "Like it matters anyway. Nothing seems to get to him."

_After all I've done, he just keeps looking as if nothing has ever been between us. _

**-A Year Without Rain by Selena ****Gomez**

He was right there, but she still couldn't breathe. "Don't leave me again." The words escaped before she realized she said them.

Puck looked at her. She continued, the words growing stronger as the feelings were let loose. "I can't go on without you here. I need you beside me, always. Don't leave me alone."

All that time spent worrying over what she would say, and there it was. She didn't have to say anything; the look on his face said it as plain as day.

"I won't."

**-Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

Puck stood, leaning his back on the door. He grinned. Sabrina had been so surprised when he'd told her. _As if she didn't already know_, he thought. No way could she have missed it. Not when he told her every day.

After all, it wasn't a big secret.

**-In the End by Linkin Park**

The time had gone so fast. He had been captured by the Scarlet Hand, and he would never see her again. Not when they were going to execute him the next day. So many things left to say; so many times he had never said it. But at least he had managed to tell Sabrina, before he had been knocked unconscious.

**-** **Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

He was gone. The Scarlet Hand had gotten him, and there was nothing she could do. She felt so useless, but she couldn't let it go. She would find a way to break into the enemy camp and get him back.

She was in no way going to leave him to die in there. After what he had finally told her, Sabrina was going to break that hellhole to its core until she found him. She would not let him go.

-**Freak the Freak out- Victorious Cast**

Her throat hurt from screaming so much. No matter what she said, the two of them always remained in the same pattern: Puck pranked her, she got mad, they got in a fight, repeat.

It was time to stop this. Not a lot of patience was left to spare in this situation. She had to act, but how? Yelling at him didn't work, so now what should she do? Sabrina had no clue how to break the cycle.

_So_, she thought. _I'll just not freak out. Maybe then he'll stop. _

Not as easy as it seems.

**-Secrets by One Republic**

He was tired of holding it in. Why couldn't he tell her? She was right there, why couldn't he open his mouth and say it? The secret was filling his chest, aching to come out.

"Sabrina," he said slowly. She looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"What—what do you want to hear?" She looked at him blankly. "What?"

He blushed again. Good grief, why was this so dang hard? "Do you want to know the truth?"

She nodded. "Sure…?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you. In every way, shape, and form, I love you."

**AN: All right, so not all of them were connected, and they all seem to be strict Puckabrina themed, too. Oh well. Hope you like them! **


End file.
